parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
The Initial P!!
The Initial P!! (イニシャルはP) is the first episode of the PaRappa The Rapper anime. Summary In the first episode, Parappa attempts to reconcile two different promises he made to two different friends. First, he told his buddy P.J. and P.J.'s friend Matt that he'd play basketball with them on this particular day, but also told Katy and Sunny that he'd go with them to Sister Gon's garage sale. Things get worse when Paula shows up and angers Katy by questioning her fashion sense. Gaster also further ruins Parappa's day by stealing his bike and the money from Sister Gon's garage sale. Full Character Cast *Parappa Rappa *Pinto Rappa *Sunny Funny *Katy Kat *PJ Berri *Matt Major *Paula Fox *Gaster *Sister Gon Full Plot Summary One night in PaRappa Town, Gaster appears out of the sewers and steals PaRappa's bike. The next morning, Pinto wakes Parappa up to tell him that Sunny is on the phone. Parappa freaks out as he remembers the promise he made to Sunny and Katy which he promised to go to Sister Gon's garage sale. Parappa rushes out to get his bike but finds out it isn't where he had it. Parappa panics and rushes to the garage sale. PJ spots Parappa at the basketball field and asks where he is going. When PJ asks about the promise Parappa made to him, he remembers asking to play basketball with him tomorrow. PJ introduces his friend he meet at Club Fun to be Matt who loves basketball. Sunny and Katy show up and PJ explains that Parappa promised to play basketball with him. Sunny is surprised to hear this and Parappa starts to panic and can't decide which promise he should keep. Paula shows up and states Parappa should keep his promise to PJ. Paula makes fun of Katy's clothing and angers Katy causing sparks to fly. Sunny carries Katy away and Parappa is dragged into playing basketball. When Katy and Sunny goes to Sister Gon's Garage sale, Gaster shows up riding Parappa's bike and plots to steal Sister Gon's Safe. At the Basketball field; Parappa is playing Basketball when Paula states she is thirsty, Parappa gets a cola from a soda machine but when he returns he finds out Paula had left. Meanwhile; Sister Gon is working on her jellybean machine and can't fix it. When Katy shows Sunny the 60's clothing items, Sunny decides to try them until Paula shows up warning her not to wear them. Katy gets angered when Paula states she has no fashion sense and makes Sunny scared as Paula and Katy have a fight. Sunny runs to Parappa and pleads him to stop Katy and Paula's dilemma. Paula and Katy start to pull each others faces, but not meanwhile Parappa shows up and asks them to stop, but Paula and Katie begin to pull on Parappa's face and deface him causing his friends (including Sunny) to laugh at him. Katy asks Parappa to look away as Katy attempts to punch Paula. In an attempt to do so, she fails. As Gaster is stealing the Safe, Katy punches through the tent causing smoke to appear. After the smoke fades; Sister Gon is shocked to find Katy holding her safe and pleads her to not steal it. Everyone is surprised as they think Katy was about to steal Sister Gon's Safe. Katy tries proving herself innocent when everyone spots Parappas bike and claim he is the Culprit. Gaster shows himself and takes the Safe and rides away when Katy and Paula give Parappa a scooter to give chase to Gaster. Sister Gon helps Sunny, Paula and Katy with using her inventions such as a Tank and Airplane to follow Gaster. Parappa gets his bike back when Gaster falls off his bike, but rides away on the Scooter Parappa was using starts chasing Sunny, Paula and Katy to the Basketball field and PJ and Matt run away. Katy and Paula start bickering when Gaster shows up and gets ran by PaRappa on his bike and hits his head on the jellybean machine landing on the ground with the safe landing on his head. This fixes the jellybean machine and Parappa grabs the safe off Gaster and hands it back to Sister Gon. Sunny explains to Paula that Katy is a good friend on the inside and the gang celebrate as the jellybean machine shoots out jellybeans. Category:Episodes Category:PaRappa the Rapper TV Series episodes